


寡红的车（碎片、自己感兴趣的play）

by HYper123



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 寡红 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYper123/pseuds/HYper123
Kudos: 1





	寡红的车（碎片、自己感兴趣的play）

上完夜班，奥尔森疲倦的走在回家的路上，经过一栋豪宅时，她的脑海里突然出现了一个声音：“进来”。这个声音一直在她的脑海里重复。出于好奇，她走到了豪宅的大门前，观察了一下，确认过是她这辈子也买不起的房子后，准备离开了。突然，门开了，好奇心像魔鬼一样，驱使着奥尔森走进这栋豪宅。  
进门之后，里面和外面看起来一样豪华，突然，门紧紧的关上了，这下奥尔森慌了，她急忙要去敲门求救，她的手就要敲到门的时候，她的眼前出现了一抹红色，随即失去了意识。  
奥尔森在一个沙发上醒了过来，“从今往后你就是我的了，你什么都要听我的。”坐在她面前的红发女巫对她说道，周围围绕着诡异的红色。和一般人一样，奥尔森觉的很是荒唐，起身准备夺门而出，她的头就疼的她不能自已，蜷缩在了地上。“我允许你走了吗！”奥尔森的头痛更加剧烈，像是要让她的头爆炸一样，“对不起，对不起。”她只能求饶。‘把衣服脱了。’’羞辱让奥尔森迟迟没有做出反应，要知道她只穿了一件短袖，如果脱了这件，就只有胸罩了。  
“听不见吗！”奥尔森的头又开始疼了起来，迫于无奈，她只要乖乖脱下短袖，白皙的乳房已经隐约可见，“接下来把胸罩也脱了”，奥尔森简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，震惊的看着女巫，  
“为什么每句话我都要说两遍。”强大的能量直接将奥尔森按到在了墙上，她的头痛前所未有，能量轻松的将奥尔森的胸罩撕成了碎片，“不要啊”，奥尔森大喊道，但是没有人理会她，硕大的，美丽的胸部一览无余的展现在女巫面前。女巫走上前，揉弄起了奥尔森的乳房，巨大的力量消失，但奥尔森丝毫不敢反抗，她害怕又要再次遭受巨大的痛苦，只得默默的被女巫玩弄，得寸进尺，女巫舔舐了奥尔森的乳头，手还不忘撩拨另外一个乳头，由于快感，奥尔森不住的颤抖。女巫停止了玩弄胸部，用能力把奥尔森的裤子撕的粉碎，她用能力让奥尔森转了个身，一只手继续揉弄胸部，由于刺激，奥尔森不住的向后靠，柔软的臀部紧紧的顶住了女巫，女巫舔舐奥尔森的颈部另一只手顺势进攻奥尔森的私处。由于之前的快感，蜜穴已经十分湿润，手指一下子就插入了进去，随着抽插，奥尔森忍不住呻吟了起来，随着抽插的加快，奥尔森忘乎所以的呻吟着，分泌的粘液顺着大腿滴到地上，就在要达到极点的时候，女巫停了下来，留下一个痛苦的奥尔森，她望向女巫，‘承认我是你的主人，乞求我给你愉悦’。“求求你主人，让我高潮吧”，终于，在女巫的撩拨下，奥尔森达到了极点，炽热的液体止不住的喷涌而出，高潮过后，奥尔森疲惫的倒在地上，女巫舔舐着手指，走了，留下一句“这还只是开始。”

接到报案，娜塔莎赶往案发地，通过摄像头，她发现奥尔森进入了那幢豪华别墅中，再也没有出来过。身手矫健的娜塔莎立马出身，爬上别墅的二楼，从开着的窗户潜入了进去，想要一探究竟。她俯身在这栋硕大的别墅中，静悄悄的走着，看见一间房间有着亮光，透过门缝，她看见了令她吃惊的景象。  
失踪的奥尔森被绑在了特殊的器具上，整个人成大字型，她戴着眼罩，美丽的身体一览无余，胸部上有着被吮吸，揉捏的痕迹，大腿上还有着从私处淌下来的粘液。“似乎是刚刚被侵犯过”，娜塔莎心里想到，“得马上去救她”。她刚要起身，便察觉到身后有一股强大的力量，当她反映过来时，已经为时已晚了，娜塔莎被强大的力量按到在了地上无法动弹。女巫从她身后缓缓出来，周围散发着强大的红色能量。女巫拿起娜塔莎手中的电棒，将她翻过身，对着她的胸部电了下去，由于剧烈的疼痛，娜塔莎不由得叫喊了出来，在高强度的电流下，她整个人都麻木了，无法动弹，只得仍由女巫摆布。娜塔莎眼睁睁的看着自己紧身衣的拉链被拉开，露出了紫色的胸罩，包裹着硕大的乳房，不久，连着最后的防线也将失守。娜塔莎用尽最后的力气想要反抗，得到的只是更强的电击，这下她彻底没有反抗能力了。胸罩也被扒开了，迷人的胸部露了出来，娜塔莎的乳头，也因为电击，直直的立在那里。女巫哪经得住诱惑，马上上手，对着娜塔莎的乳房又揉又捏，电击使娜塔莎变得非常敏感，更加令她受不住的是，女巫还开始用嘴吮吸她的乳头，快感与羞耻感占据了娜塔莎，就这样过了十分钟，娜塔莎又一次的想要反抗，她握紧拳头，用尽全身的力气朝着女巫挥去。可惜的是，女巫虽然在享用娜塔莎美妙的胸部，但她却没有疏于防范，能量将她的拳头抵挡下来，娜塔莎将要承受女巫可怕的怒火。电棍毫不留情的戳到了娜塔莎的身上，并且停留了长达五分钟，巨大的电流让娜塔莎不停的颤抖，几乎要昏厥过去，尿液从她的紧身裤中渗透出来，在地上留下了一摊痕迹。女巫残暴的扒开了她的裤子，将手指插入娜塔莎的私处，快速的抽插，娜塔莎止不住的呻吟了出来，强烈的刺激，让她感觉到有什么要从身体中喷涌而出，终于，快感到了顶点，娜塔莎大声的喊叫出来，她潮吹了，液体从蜜穴中喷涌而出。一番折磨后，娜塔莎昏厥了过去。

女巫购物归来。奥尔森和娜塔莎已经被她囚禁了好几天了。这几天她们沦为女巫发泄欲望的工具，遭受着非人的折磨。“今天要开发你们的后门喔”女巫戏谑的说道。说着她拿出了刚买的灌肠液。今天她将宠幸娜塔莎，她将装有灌肠液的尖口瓶打开，将其插入了娜塔莎的肛门，灌肠液缓缓注入，娜塔莎感觉到了凉凉的东西进入了她的身体，随之而来的是一阵强烈的排泄的冲动，“没有我的命令不准拉出来”女巫警告道。一瓶，两瓶，三瓶，全都注入了娜塔莎的身体。娜塔莎深知违抗命令的后果，她竭尽全力的忍耐着。1分钟，2分钟，突然，女巫用电动棒刺激娜塔莎的私处，突如其来的刺激让娜塔莎再也忍受不了了，她不住的排泄出来，排泄的快感让她不由得呻吟出来。当然，调教才刚刚开始，女巫解开了娜塔莎的手铐，将肛塞塞入她的屁眼，给她戴上项圈，用带有铃铛的乳夹夹住娜塔莎的乳头。“开始爬，就像狗一样。”女巫命令道。说着挥起了皮鞭，一道道痕迹出现在了娜塔莎的臀部上。迫于疼痛，娜塔莎只能慢慢的往前爬，乳夹上的铃铛发出清脆的声音，十分悦耳，让女巫很是满意。女巫附下身，按住娜塔莎的脸，狠狠的亲了上去。  
这时，娜塔莎找准时机，趁女巫松懈，抓起自己史塔克工业特制的项链，扎向女巫，项链中的药剂很快起了作用，女巫眼前一黑，昏倒到过去。

W走在回家的路上，一股黑色的烟雾向她铺面而来，她来不及躲闪，和这股黑色的烟雾撞了个满怀，但奇怪的是，无事发生，黑色的烟雾消失了，就像从来没来过一样。“这两天我都累出幻觉了吗”W对自己说。  
回到家，W拖着疲惫的身体洗了一个澡，终于吹干头发后，倒在床上就想睡觉了。她睡在床上，却睡意全无。她的脑海中一幕幕的闪回她之前看过的脆皮鸭，那想象之中的场景，浮现在她脑中，身体不由自主的发热。她感觉褪下自己的内裤，褪到了脚踝的位置，刚换的内裤可不能弄湿了，不然又得多洗一条。她心想。她将手伸到自己早已泛滥成灾的地方，轻轻抚摸着阴蒂，另一只手按摩着自己的胸部。随着呼吸越来越急促，按摩的频率越来越快，她的快乐到达了顶峰。但燥热并没有像以往一样消失，她也并不能入睡。她猛地感受到了他人的气息，房间里除了她之外还有别人。她一抬头，发现正有个人站在他床前。不由分说，那个人直接扑向W，他将W按在床上，直接将阴茎插入W湿润的私处，由于刚刚才经历过高潮，突入起来的刺激让W不由得的呻吟了出来，不由分说，那位男子扭动起了腰，开始抽插，刚经历过自慰的W全身疲软，毫无还手之力，只得默默接受着男子的侵犯。经过半个多小时的抽插，男子直接将W抱起，将阴茎深深插入W的私处，又几次快速抽插，男子内射在了W的小穴之中，随即将她扔到了床上。一转眼，便消失了。  
T开开心心的走在路上，心情就像这天气，很是晴朗，正值夏天末，T穿着一条粉红色的衣服，配上一条白色的热裤，硕大的臀部很是显眼。回到寝室，她打开门，被眼前的景象惊呆了：W跪在地上，正在为一位男子口交，不仅如此，W的室友Y像中了邪一般，居然在给他们录像。寝室的门被一股黑色能量牢牢的关上了。这名男子说话了：正如你所看到的这样，你的朋友们已经被我控制了，但我并不想控制你，我希望你来服侍我。T涨红了脸：“你有病吧！”，她蓄起了能量，准备发起进攻。“你朋友的这样的录像被散播出去也没事吗？”，T停下她的动作，红色的能量也消失了，呆呆的站在那里。“不想这样的话就跪下来求我”。为了朋友不遭殃，T虽不情愿，还是缓缓跪了下来，将额头贴到地上，“求求你不要发出去。”W的呻吟声让她抬起了头。那名男子将W抱起，将她双腿张开，正对着T，W的私处一览无遗，男子似乎在向T炫耀他的胜利。，他将阴茎插入了W的肛门，因为自重，整根阴茎都插了进去，W不住的喊叫了出来。抽插了一会，他就将W放开，W重重的摔倒地上。男子走向T，抓起她的头发，直接将阴茎塞入T的嘴中，不由分说的大幅度扭动着腰，将精液射入T的嘴中。

斯科维亚事件之后，无家可归的红女巫加入了复仇者联盟。由于都是女生，女巫就被安排到NAT家去一起住。身为复仇者联盟的元老级人物，NAT也可以在许多方面照顾照顾我们的小女巫。  
两个人住到一起后是比较和谐的，但毕竟是两人处于一个一知半解的状态，还是会保持一定的距离，总体来说就是自己就做自己的事情，互不干涉。NAT会早早的起来，先给自己和女巫做一顿早饭，吃完自己的那份后，去楼下跑个几圈，再跳跳绳，练练拳击诸如此类。完成了体能训练后，就回到公寓，去浴室里舒舒服服的洗个热水澡，然后开始处理复仇者联盟的各种事务。而反观WANDA，每天刷手机刷到深夜，累到睁不开眼了才倒在枕头上睡觉，一觉醒来就已经接近中午了，从床上慢慢的爬起来，朦朦胧胧的去洗漱，吃掉已经凉了的早饭，又会回到床上呼呼大睡。不过我们的小女巫从来没有睡过一个完整的回笼觉，每次睡到一半，都会被NAT击打沙袋的声音吵醒。但我们的小女巫敢怒不敢言，她甚至感觉自己要是表达出一丝不满，就有可能会被“你这个点还在睡觉吗？”这样的话回怼。要是想的更坏一点，也许自己就会代替那个沙包挨揍。毕竟我们的史蒂夫曾经交代过NAT要教小女巫一点近战技巧。如果自己的话提醒了NAT这个事情，那以后自己的快乐生活就泡汤了。实在不该自找没趣。


End file.
